degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Holly J.-Anya Friendship
The friendship between Holly J. Sinclair and Anya MacPherson formed before they transferred to Degrassi Community School in their sophomore year of high school. Friendship History Overview Holly J. previously treated Anya as her "lapdog," and Anya continually put up with Holly J.'s bullying ways until she finally confronted her on it. The two had a break in their friendship for a while, but made up once again, keeping a distant, but friendly relationship with each other. In their senior year, the two became best friends once again and remained close until graduation with a new member in their group Fiona Coyne. Season 7 In [[Standing In The Dark|'Standing In The Dark']], Anya and Holly J., both Lakehurst students, are introduced as best friends who are forced to transfer to Degrassi after their school burns down. However, Holly J. treats Anya less like her friend and more like a "lapdog." Her vindictive personality and cattiness make the shy Anya too scared to ever stand up to her. Instead, Anya plays the part of loyal friend to the point of even dressing in outfits similar to Holly J.'s every day. In exchange, Anya is able to be a part of the popular clique. In Love is a Battlefield, Holly J. and Anya plan their revenge on Manny Santos and Damien Hayes when they hear them making racial jokes towards each other. In Jessie's Girl, after seeing that Anya was being nice to Mia Jones (Holly J.'s main rival), Holly J. decides to treat her poorly, by telling the entire physics class that she is dyslexic. She then talks her into copying an old report from Heather Sinclair for their physics class, only to tell on her during class. Mia is eager to see the kind-hearted Anya break free from Holly J.'s hold on her, but to her surprise, that doesn't happen. Anya tells Mia that she would rather fail her physics assignment than be unpopular like her. By the end of the episode, Holly J., having reinforced her dominance over Anya, invites her to come to Sav's birthday party with her. In Another Brick In The Wall, Holly J. is embarrassed to be seen with Toby in front of her best friends, Anya and Chantay. Later, Holly J. tells her it is okay to be seen with Toby, and Anya asks if they like him now. Holly J. calls Anya stupid. In Ladies' Night, Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. She tries to get Holly J. and Sav Bhandari, to become friends by making them work together. But Holly J. and Sav share some secrets. Sav tells Holly J. that later on in life, he is going to have an arranged marriage. Holly J. tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on, saying he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J. was trying to ruin her relationship with Sav, and wants payback. Anya gives Holly J. a cookie during the fast and Holly J. eats it, not knowing Anya is secretly filming her. Later, Holly J. goes on stage, and Jane calls her "cookie monster." Everyone begins to boo at her and she storms off the stage, shocked. After that, the new band Stüdz performs a song that lyrics consist of "Holly J. sucks". Holly J. is mad, and when there is only 4 hours left in the fast, orders pizza, and everyone starts eating. Anya, being in charge, does not know what to do, so she runs off crying. Holly J. follows and Anya says that she wanted to be in charge of the fast, so she could feel good about herself for once. Every time she was with Holly J. she felt bad, and she felt like Holly J. hated her, because she never let her be happy, treating her like dirt. When asked why Holly J. treated her like that, she simply said it was because Anya let her. The next day, Anya tells Holly J. that she tired of Holly J. putting her down and no longer wants to be friends. At this point, Holly J. tries to plead with her, as she says Anya is her only true friend, but Anya replies saying Holly J. did this to herself. Holly J/ angrily tells Anya to get over herself. Season 8 In Money for Nothing, Anya, Chantay and the rest of the Spirit Squad (excluding Mia) kick Holly J. off of the squad for telling the media about Mia's sexual past. In [[Heat Of The Moment|'Heat of the Moment']], when Holly J. causes Johnny DiMarco, to break up with Alli Bhandari, Alli creates a Facerange group called "I Hate Holly J.". Anya explains to Alli that she wishes they had thought of it a long time ago, as Holly J. had burned her one too many times when they were best friends. When Holly J. refuses to come back to school after being run out of the cafe, Anya convinces Alli to go apologize to Holly J. Holly J. tells Anya she couldn't believe it when she saw her name on the group. Alli tries to start a fight with Holly J., but Anya stops her. Holly J. tells the two of them to leave, and that she will not come back to Degrassi. After seeing how bad Holly J. felt, Anya realizes that what they are doing is wrong, and tells Alli that nobody deserves what they did to her, before walking away. At the end of the episode, Holly J. is back at school, because Anya convinces her they need her back. She comforts Holly J. when Derek Haig makes a comment to her. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Anya sees the superhero "Holly" that Blue drew for Holly J., and asks where the "J" was, as she thought Holly J. hated being called Holly. She helps Holly J. prepare for the Winter Beach Bash, such as selling tickets with her. When Holly J. is complaining about Blue, Anya tells her she will never be happy, because everyone used to hate her and now she is popular and still unhappy. She later brings Holly J. tacos. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, after Sav cancels his plans with Anya, she asks Holly J. if she wants to hang out while she waits for him to call. Jane asks if she has any "non-Sav" interests and Holly J. tells her to get a life that doesn't involve waiting around for Sav to call. Anya comments, "Some friend you are," before walking off, looking hurt. In Somebody, Anya wonders how Holly J. started dating Declan, the hottest boy in school, as Holly J. is Holly J. After Holly J. is one of the finalists for a mentorship, Anya asks how Holly J. is going to be able to date on top of her mentorship, job, business, and being school president. Holly J. says behind every powerful woman is a man who better be cool with it. Later, Holly J. pushes some of her responsibilities off onto Anya. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Anya tells Holly J. and Chantay that Sav's arranged wife, Farrah, is coming into town. The two convince her that Farrah is not a threat to her and Sav's relationship. In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), Anya and Holly J. see each other at prom with their respective dates, Sav and Declan Coyne. The next day, Anya confesses to Holly J. that she had unprotected sex with Sav in the limo last night at prom. Holly J. tells her that she could take "morning-after" pills and she'll be fine. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Anya is seen walking out of The Dot, and notices that Sav is walking in. They glare at each other, but exchange greetings. Later on, Anya meets Holly J. at her locker, and they begin to trash Sav on how he didn't care about her relationship with him, they swapped virginities, and he didn't care at all if she was pregnant. Holly J. described how he is running against her in the election and how she hates it. In What a Girl Wants (2), Anya switches over to Sav's side in the campaign and Holly J. calls her a Benedict Arnold. Anya decides to use the pregnancy to help Sav. In Beat It (1),Holly J., Sav, and Anya are partners for an assignment. Holly J. Thinks Anya found out about her and Sav being a couple, because something strange is going on. In Beat It (2), Holly J. Finds out that Anya's mom has cancer. They become close again. Season 11 In LoveGame, Anya, Fiona, and Holly J. share a hug upon realizing that it is their last semester together. Sav breaks up their hug because he needed Holly for the announcements, and Anya and Fiona walk away together. In Idioteque, Anya begins to date Owen after she accidentally told people on FaceRange that she slept with him. She told Holly J. and Fiona that Dr. Chris rejected her and that she didn't get accepted to her first and only college she applied to (TU). In What's My Age Again?, in the start of the episode, Fiona, Holly J., and Anya are trying to pick out a theme for Anya's 18th birthday party. Holly J. and Fiona tease Anya as she makes a date with Dr. Chris on the phone. Later on, Fiona and Holly J. surprise Anya with her 18th birthday at her condo. In Paper Planes (1), Anya confides in Holly J. about her stress, and admits to her that she had used cocaine the previous night, much to Holly J.'s dismay. Holly J. is relieved when Anya assures her that she won't do cocaine again, and suggests that Anya not let her boyfriend, Owen Milligan, drag her down. Later on, at the volleyball tournament, Holly J. tries to persuade Anya to break up with Owen, as Holly J. feels that Anya is too good for him. Owen hears Holly J. insult him, and sprays the back of her head with a water gun, which angers both Holly J. and Anya. Anya offers to help Holly J. dry off, but Holly J. resists her help. That night at a club, Owen tells Anya that he doesn't want her to hang out with Holly J. anymore, as he feels Holly J. has too much of an influence on her. In Take a Bow (1), Anya, Holly J, and Fiona are together when they see Charlie. In Take a Bow (2), Anya and Holly J graduate Degrassi, and have a pre prom for Holly J., along with Chantay and Fiona. Anya, Chantay and Holly J. put their initials underneath their hand prints, on the Degrassi sidewalk. In Dead and Gone (1), Anya and Sav visit Holly J., then proceeded to ask her for advice about where Heather Poulette was going to sit at prom. In Dead and Gone (2), at prom, when Holly J. calls on the iPad, Anya shows her the prom scene since Holly J. couldn't be there herself. Gallery Anya_and_Holly_J.jpg Hollt_Fiona_Why_Anya_Zippers_Her_Spring_Fling_Dress.jpg tumblr_l8ebpmHmTY1qdyq0bo1_250.png anya-holly-j-anya-macpherson-15747445-600-400.jpg degrassi-episode-three-06.jpg lto-smitten.png normal_Degrassi_8_23HR.jpg lto-anya-holly-j-caf.png Lolssdsd.PNG degrassi-episode-three-07.jpg Hjginger.PNG fireworks-16.jpg hollyj-anya-anya-macpherson-15747495-400-246.jpg 546f.png ImagesCAXJWWXM.jpg ImagesCAFHY754.jpg ImagesCAD6H2MD.jpg ImagesCAD01QU7.jpg 4543.JPG 3454t.JPG 3534.JPG 355f.JPG 534g.JPG h and a.jpg Holly-J-Chantay-and-Anya-holly-j-sinclair-23239882-467-700.jpg Celebrategoodtimes.jpg Anya_&_Holly_J_In_Their_Degrassi_Uniforms_Talking_At_Degrassi.jpg img-thing (2).jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Images.jpg 42-brucas59c.jpg 40-brucas59.jpg Jii.jpg images (36).jpg tumblr_m6tu6zfjY91r18uvso1_500.png 02 (3)).jpg Hollyj_02.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 11 (9).jpg 06 (17).jpg oiuoiuo.png jhhh.png Tumblr mcz7bpGF1E1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz73uT4ix1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts